


Unfortunate Circumstances

by SlytherinSweetheart (Cherrypie62666)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Makes It Better, Because There Is Def Some Fluff, Boys Kissing, But still worthwhile, Did I mention the fluff, Draco is a concerned parent, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I gave you everything you could ever ask for, I'm shameless, Injury, Injury Recovery, Light Smut, Like the diet coke of smuttiness, Love Confessions, M/M, Pomfrey means business, Scorbus, Scorpius Gets Hurt, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, With his mouth, and other body parts, scorbus fluff, so read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/SlytherinSweetheart
Summary: “Keep him steady,” Jared huffed, not even seconds before the charm wavered slightly and his body dropped down a fraction of an inch.Scorpius' eyes shot open, sucking in a sharp breath as a terrible fire blossomed outward from his right shoulder, all the way down to the tip of his little finger.  “Fucking hell,” he exclaimed through gritted teeth, the chorus of ‘sorry’ floating through his pain-racked mind from someplace miles away.Or, Scorpius gets hurt during Quidditch practice and Albus is completely shooketh.You can guess what happens.





	Unfortunate Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally months and months ago, but then never finished the last... 4 paragraphs?  
> Excuse me while I go and blush because this multi-chapter fic idea turned into a smutfest.  
> Okay, it's not that bad. I'm just innocent.  
> (That's rich, and a lie.)
> 
> Seriously, 98% of this is clean and pure.  
> Maybe 95%, depending on your definition...

The first time Scorpius Malfoy realized he had non-platonic feelings for his best friend, Albus Severus Potter, he got so distracted by these new thoughts and odd emotions that he fell off his broom during Quidditch practice and had to spend the evening in the infirmary re-growing both the Humerus and Ulna in his right arm.

If only that were the end of it, he might have chalked it up to unfortunate circumstance and pushed it to the back of his memory like one might a terrible nightmare.  Of course, things were never simple for him, and especially not where Albus was concerned.  They call it falling in love for a reason, and the irony was not lost on him in the least.  Suffice it to say, he’ll never forget that night for as long as he lives.

It was early September in seventh year and Quidditch practices were in full swing.  Their Captain, another seventh-year Slytherin by the name of Jared Wright, wanted to end his short-lived two-year career with a bang and take the cup before his retirement.   The sod had insisted upon mandatory biweekly meetings to beat the team into shape, and only two weeks into the fact was already running the lot of them to the point of complete and utter exhaustion.

The sun was beginning to slip below the horizon; oranges, pinks, and lavenders painting the sky in a rainbow of soft hues; the fluffy white clouds speckled over the golden landscape tinged in the same confection of colors.  Scorpius was lazily perched above the rest of his team, half of his attention focused on finding the little orb of gold that camouflaged itself nicely in settings such as these, while the other half zeroed in on the raven-haired chaser zipping his way across the pitch.

Arms tucked, chest held close to the stick of his broom, Albus evaded yet another teammate as he raced the Quaffle from one goal to the next, stopping just before their Captain and smiling his signature crooked smile.

Jared grinned back at the team’s ace player, readying himself between the three hoops just as the golden boy shot for the centermost goal.  With a flick of is broom, the Captain knocked it aside with expert precision.  “Nice try, but-“ his words abruptly faltered as his expression contorted to one of deep regret, realizing a moment too late his own grievous mistake.

The ball only managed mere feet before second string chaser Aryana Brimworth zipped in and shot the thing back to Albus, allowing him to score a goal in the left-side hoop while Jared was still floating past the right.

Cheers erupted from the gathered Slytherin students in the stands, their teammates joining in as both Aryanna and first string beater Jordan Richards zipped over to give Albus a congratulatory pat on the back.

Jared’s curses could be heard floating up despite the racket, even from Scorpius’ position high above the rest of the team. “I can’t believe I didn’t see that one coming,” he sighed in defeat, smiling wryly as he tossed the Quaffle back into the game.  “You’re getting better at faking it, Potter.”

“Just be glad we’re on the same team, Wright,” Albus teased the Captain, grinning lazily as he swept some unruly fringe out of his face.  “I’ll make sure we get the cup this year for sure.”

“I’m counting on you,” Jared replied all too seriously, a fiercely solemn look steeling his normally carefree features.  “You and Scorpius are my two foolproof players.  If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t bother aiming so high.  Don’t let me down, yeah?”

Albus waved a hand at the other boy dismissively.  “Don’t sweat it, the cup is already practically ours.  I’ll score so many goals it won’t even matter if Scorpius gets the Snitch or not.”  Turning his green eyes upward, Albus shot him a soft smile, the kind he only used when looking at things he was quite fond of. “Not that I think anyone will ever beat our Scorpius,” he murmured, almost too quietly to be heard over the roar of the crowd.

Scorpius’ heart skipped a beat in his chest, lips tugging into a smile of their own volition.  Albus gave him one small wave before returning his attention to the Quaffle, zooming off after it with a determined glint in his eyes.

 _Merlin, he’s amazing_ , he thought wistfully, watching as the setting sun cast its golden light over the boy’s tanned skin, causing it to shine.  Warmth pooled in his chest, stomach doing flips as Albus stole the Quaffle from another chaser with a whoop of excitement, laughing merrily as he raced back toward the opposite goal. _I could watch him like this for hours and never grow tired of it._

They scored many more goals in the short span of an hour, beads of sweat dripping from their flushed faces, green robes clinging noticeably to their slickened backs.  Even as the sun set, the last dying rays of orange kissing the midnight sky speckled with stars, Albus still raced along the blackening pitch with cool determination, scoring another ten points out of who knows how many hundreds.

“Oi, Malfoy.  Eyes on the Snitch, mate,” Jared called from somewhere below, working his tired back muscles in a lazy stretch.  “Find the bugger before it’s impossible to see it.  We’re going to be wrapping up in just a few more minutes, I should think.”  Turning his attention to the rest of the team, he barked similar orders that floated away on the breeze.

Swiping the fringe out of his face with a single hand, Scorpius hissed a breath through his teeth, his silver eyes flicking about the place in a half-hearted search _.  I don’t see the point in releasing the Snitch every practice if I’ve no competition to make it worthwhile,_ he thought grumpily, zipping off across the field.  _I have better things to do with my time, like…_

Like cheering for his teammates. 

Being the Seeker meant he spent a good portion of most games scanning the distance for a flash of gold so small it was nearly invisible.  That left him little time to watch his team play for real, even if part of his job was to keep one ear perked for the announcements on who scored what and what that meant for the overall game.

Jared was of the opinion that a crushing victory was the most efficient approach to assuring a successful Quidditch season.  If there was a way to come out hundreds of points ahead of the other team, then they should.  In other words, Scorpius kept the game going by any means necessary unless ending things quickly was more beneficial for them, in the long run.

“Nice shot, Potter,” Emily Vanderwort called out from the stands, catching his fleeting attention as he swooped down to search the space closer to the torchlight.  It was common after sunset for the Snitch to travel to areas with higher visibility, ensuring no school game could ever last long after dark.

Scorpius soured instantaneously at the girl’s sickly-sweet tone, gaze trailing from his grinning friend to the perky looking brunette waving emphatically up at him, then back again.  White-hot emotions bubbled up inside his gut, the urge to throw a nasty jinx the flirty girl’s way so overwhelming that it made his fingers twitch.

It wasn’t uncommon to see, various females having thrown themselves at the Chaser ever since their fifth year when the two of them went from social outcasts to begrudgingly accepted classmates, especially amongst those in Slytherin house.

Albus was, of course, devilishly handsome; with his unruly dark hair tousled in a sexy way, his gorgeous tan-skinned complexion that offset his bright emerald eyes with their mischievous glint, and that crooked little smile that showed off the dimple in his left cheek.  Most girls swooned whenever he was near, but that didn’t make it any less aggravating right then.

Not that Scorpius was jealous of his mate’s popularity.  He had received his own fair share of silly girls with fluttering lashes vying for his attention, in both study sessions and post-game parties alike.  There was just something about watching the scene unfold before him that rubbed him the wrong way, made him want to grab Albus by the collar and drag him off to… to…

An image of him shoving the other boy hard against the wall and snogging him until they were both a panting mess flashed through his mind, sending a jolt of electricity straight down to his groin.  Warmth flooded his cheeks, heart kicking up to a rapid staccato in his chest.

_What in Salazar’s name was that?_

It wasn’t like Scorpius didn’t understand the implications.  His sexual-identity crisis had already come and gone by the middle of sixth year when a couple of late night study sessions with a Ravenclaw bloke in his Arithmancy class turned into a month-long fling and the reluctant acceptance that he might not be one hundred percent straight.

There had been others, too, a speckling of sexual deviancies here and there with both genders that ended before they had much of chance to start; never more than a messy exploration while fully clothed, and hardly anything to waste time dwelling on for long.

But this, this was Albus.  His best mate since first year, and the one person in existence that he could not imagine a life without.  He would never think of the other in such a vulgar and fleeting manner.  Their friendship meant far more to him than silly wanton thoughts and hormonal desires.  No, Albus was the one person he would die for.  The reason he lived.  The only person he…

“Oh, bollocks,” he muttered to himself, scowling hard as the weight of his thoughts finally sank their claws into his tired brain.  Of course he’d go and develop a schoolboy crush on his best mate.  Why not, every bint in school had it out for him, might as well join the hordes of worshipers that would never stand a chance.

Scorpius was so focused on his self-deprecating inner dialogue that he didn’t hear the warning cry from his teammates, nor did he notice the looming wooden structure of the bleachers as he flew directly toward them.  The crash rang out across the quiet field, every onlooker holding their breath as twelve frightened Quidditch players rushed down to check on the pale mass lying in a precarious heap on the ground.

One, in particular, pushed his way to the front, heart lodged in his throat as he kneeled before his best friend and pulled the boy’s crumpled form into his lap with shaking hands.  “Scorp,” he wheezed, fighting hard against the onslaught of emotions threatening to pour their way out through his voice and tear ducts.

Lashes fluttered across the delicate skin of his cheeks, lips parting softly as a ragged intake of oxygen quelled the worst of their fears.  “Hurts,” Scorpius mumbled weakly, face contorting with pain to further prove his point.

Jared knelt on the other side of him, gingerly running a hand along the quickly purpling mess that was his exposed shoulder.  “Right, I think we need to get him to the Infirm.  Aryana,” he called, locking eyes with the pale-faced fifth year.  “Run on ahead and get Pomfrey, tell her we’re on our way with an injured student and that a bottle of something strong might be in order.  Probably a few advanced spells, too.”

With a bob of her head, the frightened looking girl raced off into the inky night.

Dark eyes turned to Albus next and he swallowed hard in response to the determination he saw burning in them just below the surface.

“Potter, I’m going to need your help levitating him there.  Do you think you have it in you to assist, or should I ask someone else?”

“No.  No, I’m fine,” Albus stated in a voice so brittle it was about to break.  Pulling a smile to his lips, he retrieved his wand from the pocket of his robes.

On Jared’s cue, the two cast a simultaneous hover charm over Scorpius, a sharp cry tumbling from his too pale lips when his right arm moved to hang down limply at his side.  “Al,” he whimpered, weakly attempting and failing to pull the limb up with what little strength he had left.  Beads of sweat already prickled along his hairline, brow furrowed in agony as his teammates floated him toward the castle.

“I’m right here, Scorp,” Albus murmured softly from somewhere to his left, the tone of his voice tight and shaky.  “You’re going to be okay.  We’ll get you to a healer soon.”

They carried him along the weathered path in relative silence for some time, the cover of darkness making the trip take far longer than necessary.  His eyes were closed, the throb of pain enough to keep a grimace firmly stuck on his face, but he could hear the labored breaths of the other two as they maneuvered the hill.  No doubt the level of concentration needed was proving rather difficult.

“Keep him steady,” Jared huffed, not even seconds before the charm wavered slightly and his body dropped down a fraction of an inch.

Scorpius' eyes shot open, sucking in a sharp breath as a terrible fire blossomed outward from his right shoulder, all the way down to the tip of his little finger.  “Fucking hell,” he exclaimed through gritted teeth, the chorus of ‘sorry’ floating through his pain-racked mind from someplace miles away.

By the time they’d made it to the infirmary, he was half-conscious and mumbling under his breath the countless ingredients he’d need in order to make every last potion he could think of to ease the pain; if only to keep his mind from the dizzying nausea bubbling in his intestines and the blistering sensation that was his entire right side.  Voices sounded, some irritated, some dripping with exhaustion; and he was placed carefully on a hard surface, another swell of tremendous pain rippling through him.

Fingers combed through his hair comfortingly, words spoken to him calmly as the press of something cold touched his lips.  Instinctively, he made to pull away, but the soothing stroke ventured down his cheek with feather lightness, encouraging him to stop all resistance and give in.  As the sweet liquid washed over his tongue, sounds came flooding back to him with striking clarity, the sensations in his battered limbs ebbing just enough to relax his taut muscles.

“Mr. Potter, please help hold him down while I inspect the whole of his arm,” an older female voice ordered the boy, no doubt Madam Pomfrey.

The hand on his head ceased its stroking movements.  “Is that really necessary,” Albus asked, tone prickly and a bit skeptical.

Poppy clucked her tongue in annoyance.  “Unless you want your friend hurting himself further, I suggest you listen to my sage advice without any of your lip, child.  Now keep him steady, I have to prod the area and it’s not going to tickle.”

Albus grumbled but obliged, hand moving down to clasp his left shoulder in a soft but firm grip.  “Sorry, mate,” he murmured apologetically, sounding positively tormented in the process.

Scorpius peeked open one silver eye, lips curving upward into a gentle smile.  “’S’alright, Al,” he promised, the effects of the potion slurring his speech.  “It’s not your fault at all that I-“ a hiss of air escaped his clenched jaw, cutting off whatever words of comfort he sought to give back.

The furrow between Albus’ eyes deepened, green orbs narrowing menacingly at the healer as she squeezed the flesh along the Humerus, clicking her tongue and sighing regrettably.

“As I feared, you’ve completely shattered it beyond my capabilities.  Well, it’s nothing a little Skele-Gro won’t fix.  You’ll be staying the night, of course, and no classes until that arm of yours is back to normal.  They’re extra delicate for the first little while, and I don’t want to see you back in here because you couldn’t help doing something foolhardy.  Shouldn’t take more than a day or two, at most, I suspect.  Everyone is different.”

“What, in here,” Albus groaned at the exact same time Scorpius mumbled, “Miss my classes?”

The healer sighed once more, clearly exasperated.  “Thank you for your help, Mr. Potter, but as it is almost past curfew I have to ask that you hurry on back to the dungeons before you’re reprimanded for your tardiness.”

“But-“

Lifting his left arm up, Scorpius brushed his fingers over the soft skin of Albus’ cheek, cutting off his friend’s retort.  “I’ll be fine,” he breathed.  “You go back and tell the team the news and let them know I’m sorry for ruining practice like that.”

The dark-haired boy scowled in response.  “No one cares about a silly practice, Scorp.  We just want you to be okay.”

Smiling softly, he hummed in amusement.  “Really, Al.  I’m perfectly all right staying here for the night.  Go get some sleep.  And make sure tomorrow in class you take proper notes that I can borrow.  None of your usual slacking.”

“But-“

“Visiting hours start back at eight AM sharp," Madam Pomfrey cut in with a sigh, looping an arm around Albus' shoulder and attempting to steer him toward the door.  "You may come back anytime after that.  And I mean it, not a second before.  I’ve had enough of you two and your disregard for my rules.”

Scorpius gave Albus’ hand a gentle squeeze before he was ushered off, the sound of his protests echoing about the large room.  Settling back into the cold sheets, he waited patiently for the healer to return as sleep brushed soft strokes over his eyes and mind.

“This might feel a little odd at first,” the woman mumbled from beside him only seconds later, causing him to jolt in surprise.  He'd forgotten just how silently the old bird could still move around. “The pain goes away because the bones are gone, but then your arm is useless until it grows back in a few hours.  It’s brittle too, at first, so I expect you to call me for anything you’ll need until morning.  Now hold still, I don’t want to remove the wrong things.”

With a flash of white light, the pain completely subsided, replaced with the strange feeling of rubbery-ness one might assume losing your bone to feel like.  Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief, waves of exhaustion causing his lids to droop precariously. 

“Thank you,” he managed with a tired smile, accepting the bottle of potion handed his way and chugging it down with a shudder.  It burned like fire and tasted like shite, but if it did its job, he wouldn’t complain.

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips when he was finished.  “Yes, well, don’t thank me too much, dear.  I couldn’t fix you up like a proper healer could-“

The door to the infirmary burst open, a silver man with billowing black robes and blazing eyes crossing the distance in a few, elegant strides.  “Where is my son,” he demanded, voice choked with emotion.  “What happened?”

“Mr. Malfoy, please,” Poppy chided, placing her hands on her hips and glowering up at Draco.  “This is a place of healing and I ask that you refrain from barging in, shouting questions after visiting hours are over, and causing a scene.”

“We are literally the only occupants in the room,” Draco muttered under his breath like a petulant child, taking a seat on the edge of the small bed.  With one quick glance at his son’s condition, he was back on his feet, pointing an accusatory finger in the older woman’s face.  “What have you done to my son’s arm, you two-bit healer?”

Poppy smacked the offending limb away with a huff.  “Fixed it, that’s what.  Or would you have preferred I left the poor boy suffering, instead?”

“Why was I not informed about the situation immediately upon diagnosis?  You know there are better healers at St. Mungo’s who would have him back to normal with a flick of the wand.”

“A shattered arm is hardly worth a visit to Mungo’s,” Madam Pomfrey replied in a curt tone, looking like it took all her willpower not to roll her eyes.  “And I should ask that you refrain from shouting again, or I will have to ask that you leave.  Now, you have ten minutes with my patient before I insist that he rest.  Good day, Mr. Malfoy.”  Turning on her heels, Poppy sauntered off to her office and closed the door with an angry click.

Draco raked a hand down his face, muttering under his breath about crazy old bats and their archaic ways.  Turning back to his son, his expression softened.  “How are you feeling?  Not too terrible, I should hope?”

Scorpius smiled up at the elder Malfoy, shaking his head despite the waves of vertigo that accompanied it.  “I feel much better thanks to the potions.  I’m fine now, really.”

“Care to explain how a harmless Quidditch practice ended in you shattering your arm into pulp,” Draco asked with a quirked brow, returning to his seat on the edge of the bed.

Chewing on his lower lip, Scorpius cast his gaze down into his lap.  “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was flying, and I might have run into the bleachers.”

“Something on your mind?”

Hating how perceptive his father could sometimes be, he grimaced in response.  “I suppose you could say that,” he mumbled evasively.

Draco sighed.  “You’re not being bullied again, are you?  Because you can tell me.  That, or anything else that is bothering you.”

“No, nothing like that,” he promised, looking up into familiar silvery eyes brimming with warmth.  Reaching out with his good hand, he gave his father’s own calloused one a reassuring squeeze.  “I was really just lost in the clouds.  You know how I get when I begin daydreaming.  I’ll be more careful from now on.”

“You had better,” Draco scolded, wrapping an arm around his son and pulling him close.  “I don’t like getting messages that my child is seriously injured and being admitted to the infirmary for the evening.”

“Sorry, I’ll try to keep the injuries to those that do not involve me staying overnight,” he teased, earning a nonplussed look and a hard ruffle of his hair.

Rising to his feet, Draco straightened out his collar.  “Well, then, I suppose I shall be going back to the Manor.  Do refrain from spacing out while places you might get yourself killed.  This includes the revolving staircases and anywhere close to the Willow.”

“Yes, sir,” Scorpius murmured with a smile, snuggling down into the pillows with heavily lidded eyes.

With one final fleeting glance, Draco turned and walked across the room, black robes billowing without so much as a hint of wind.

“I always wondered how he does that,” Poppy quipped with an amused chuckle, coming back over to his bedside and fixing his blankets like a concerned mother hen.  She smiled down at him, brow furrowed in exasperation.  “Well, if you should need anything at all just holler for me.  I suggest lots of sleep, it helps the potion work best.  Goodnight, Scorpius.”

“Goodnight, Madam Pomfrey,” he replied with a yawn, slipping into sleep before the woman had even managed to flick out the lights.

* * *

 

Scorpius awoke to the sound of scuffling, and the faintly whispered curse of pain as his bed shook gently like someone had bumped into it.  Cracking open a single eye, he frowned hard when the sight before him was vacant of intruders.

Sitting upright, he rubbed the remnants of sleep from his eyes with his left forearm before squinting into the darkness.  A small ripple of movement caught his attention and he sighed in relief.  “Honestly, Albus, you should announce your presence when the other person has caught wind of it.  I didn’t know what to think when I heard noises but saw no one.”

A disembodied head appeared at his bedside, the soft trickle of moonlight streaming in through the far window reflecting off its spectral green orbs.  “Surely the vengeful spirit of some creature come to collect your delicious soul,” he teased, pink lips pulling up into a fondly crooked grin.

“Why are you here at…” Scorpius glanced around for a clock but found none.

“Sometime after midnight, I should think,” Albus supplied helpfully.

“Right. Why are you here at this hour, Al?  You’ve got class in the morning.”

Albus pulled the cloak off the rest of his body and dropped it into a chair, stretching lazy arms above his head.  His Slytherin green pajamas were a bit tight in the chest and arms, clinging to the newfound muscles there in such a way that it shouldn't have been legal.  No one deserved that many good genes.  Not that he’d complain, it was a great view. 

“I couldn’t sleep, to be perfectly frank.  You know I don’t do well when you’re gone.”

Scorpius swallowed thickly.  It was probably for the best there was a distinct lack of light to illuminate his suddenly burning cheeks.  “How do you even notice I’m gone,” he managed to scold, half-hearted though it might have been.  “It’s not like you can tell the difference once you’ve closed your eyes.  And we did see one another just before bed.”

“I can’t hear you breathing softly in the room.”

“You can tell which sound is mine,” he replied with a quizzical tone, as if the question was more or less rhetorical. 

Albus ran a hand through his dark hair, expression looking quite sheepish.  “I can, yeah.  So, when it’s gone I… I just don’t sleep the same, is all.”

A moment of silence passed in which neither said a word, Scorpius from shock and Albus from deepening embarrassment.  Finally, the former cleared his throat.  “How do you manage it at home, then?”

Shuffling his weight from foot to foot, Albus fiddled with the pockets of his trousers.  “I.  I mean.”  Heaving a sigh, he shook his head.  “Look, I was worried and wanted to see how you were doing.  You’re better, now, so I think I’ll just-“

“Stay,” Scorpius murmured, scooting over in the small bed and pivoting his body so he was hugging the right side dangerously.  “If you’d like, that is.”

A look of uncertainty flashed across Albus’ eyes, lower lip disappearing between his teeth.  “Are you sure,” he asked quietly, barely heard above the whisper of wind that stirred the leaves of trees somewhere in the distance.

Scorpius smiled fondly in spite of his nerves, a gentle warmth already beginning to spread through his chest.  “I’m sure.”

The mattress dipped as the other boy sat upon it, kicking off his slippers before laying back against the pillow with a stiffened form.  Body taut, eyes pointed toward the ceiling, Albus made no move to scoot any closer than the good four-inch gap that separated their persons.

Chuckling to himself, he reached out with his good arm and poked his friend in the cheek.  “I don’t bite, you know, and this isn’t the first time we’ve shared a bed.”

Licking his lips, Albus cracked a wry smile.  “Wouldn’t want to impose, you are the injured party here.”

“Seriously, Albus, I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t all right.  You’re going to make me feel like I’ve got plague or something, acting so stiff.”  When he made no move to relax, Scorpius frowned.  “You don’t have to lay down here if it makes you this uncomfortable.  There are plenty of beds open if you’d prefer to-“

Rolling onto his side, Albus reached out and dragged their bodies closer, tucking his person snugly beneath his chin.  “Merlin, Scor, I’m not uncomfortable.  It’s called being considerate.  Now hush up and go back to sleep.  It’s late, you know.”  After a pause, he added a hasty “goodnight” into the mix.

Any retort he’d normally come up with died in his throat, heart pounding so furiously inside his ribcage he was almost certain it was attempting to break free and run off into the night.  Warmth radiated off the other in suffocating waves, beads of sweat already starting to speckle his brow.  Swallowing thickly, he glanced up to see if Albus had caught on to his plight.

Fiery eyes stared down at him through heavy lids, puffs of sweet breath fanning across his forehead and cheeks.  Albus looked caught between wanting to say more and not knowing how to articulate it properly, so Scorpius gathered up his courage and opened his mouth.  “What is it?”

“Aren’t you going to wish me goodnight,” he asked softly, voice raspier than it was a moment before.

“Goodnight, Al.”

Another crooked smile tugged the ends of his lips, fingers slipping up Scorpius’ back to run tingling trails across his scalp.  “That the best you can do?”

Without knowing why he’d done it, Scorpius leaned in and opened his mouth over Albus’ exposed collarbone, grazing his canines and tongue over the smooth and salty flesh.  A shudder of pleasure rippled through the other as his lips brushed themselves along the soft curve of warm neck, the arm across his torso tightening slightly as fingers tangled in his hair and tugged him away.

Back arched, throat exposed, he cocked a brow up at his friend.  “Was that not the response you were looking for?”

Albus let out a growl that was more animal than it was human, pupils blown so wide his eyes were practically black.  “Are you fucking with me right now?”

“Do you want me to be?”

Hissing a breath through clenched teeth, he brought his other hand up to stroke featherlight touches down the side of Scorpius’ face.  “That depends on your reasoning, I suppose.  Are you having a laugh, or did the potions make you forget that-“

“And if I’m serious,” he challenged, skipping his gaze back and forth over uncertain pools of emerald.  The only good arm he had was currently pinned beneath his side, so he opted for brushing his leg slowly up and hooking it around the other’s, pulling their lower bodies all the closer.

“Scorp,” Albus pleaded in a low voice, one that made a delicious chill go straight down his spine.

He wasn’t completely sure what was happening, or whether or not it was something to come back from, but in that moment, Scorpius decided to throw caution to the wind.  Another slow smile spread like wildfire across his face.  “Albus,” he hummed in an equally low tone, eyes slipping partway shut as he stared back unblinkingly.

The hand on his cheek slid down to drag him up by the chin, warm lips crashing urgently against his own.  Albus melted into him like liquid fire, the fingers still twisted in his hair softening against the back of his head and cupping it gently, despite the hungry pressure claiming his mouth.

Running the edge of his teeth over Albus’ bottom lip, he nipped it, requesting permission to deepen the kiss.  When their tongues finally met it was hesitant and slow, agonizingly soft and achingly unsure.  He considered pulling back, considered ending whatever it was they’d started and calling it a night, pretending in the morning like it was all just a side effect of his pain-induced mind riddled with chemicals and tainted by sleep-deprivation. 

Instead, he moved in closer, gave in to the torrent of emotions flooding his chest like a burst dam, and hoped it wouldn’t drown him in the process.

With a tug from his leg still tangled around the other’s, Scorpius succeeded in rolling onto his back without interrupting their kiss, his good arm free to explore slowly over the hard expanse of the comfortable weight pressing him down into the cotton sheets.  The soft feeling of satin skin, the rough pattern of flannel trousers, and the gentle curve of bone and muscle as he gripped with a bruising touch and ground their hips together experimentally.

Albus pulled back with a groan of pleasure, irises burning and swollen lips wet.  His breath came out in a panting stutter, the skin of his face tinged a delicious shade of pink.  “Don’t start things you can’t finish,” he warned in a heady murmur, trailing those same lips in teasing circles over Scorpius’ equally swollen mouth.

Smiling despite the unyielding urge to claim the other with nails and teeth, he ground them together once more, relishing the look of wanton desire swirling through shining green eyes.  “I finish everything I start,” he purred back, flicking his tongue out and licking a gentle path across the other boy’s parted lips as his eyebrow cocked in challenge.

With a growl Albus pinned his good arm above his head, rising on all fours and staring down at him with strange emotions.  “I’m serious, Malfoy,” he huffed out, teeth bared ferally.  “If you’re just taking the piss with me, I’d rather you didn’t.”

“Do tell, how often do I tend to be the one who takes things a little too far,” Scorpius asked with a chuckle, an odd bout of flirty-ness making his actions bolder than usual.  Shimmying back into the mattress to find a more comfortable position, he bit his lip softly, staring up through a fan of dark lashes.  “If anyone is taking the piss right now, Al, it’s you.”

The next thing he knew there were nails scraping across his hipbone, the warmth from opened mouth kisses on his throat sending electric jolts into his groin.  Albus still pinned his left wrist hard into the pillow, lips moving up his neck until ragged breath tickled the side of his face.  “I won’t hold back, then,” he promised, then proceeded to prove his point by dragging his wet tongue up the entire shell of Scorpius’ ear.

Shuddering slightly, a needy moan escaped his lips, hips bucking into the curve of fingers still teasing him gently.  “Al…bus,” he sighed out the name as a rough calloused hand made its way up into his shirt, caressing his stomach, side, chest; finally brushing over one stiffened nipple and proceeding to play with it delicately.

“Scorpius,” the other echoed seconds before capturing his lips once more with a kiss so sweet it made his head spin.  When they pulled apart Albus grinned wickedly down at him, nuzzling their noses together and nipping at his already swollen mouth.  “That good, eh?”

“Prat,” Scorpius murmured in response, writhing at the sensation still dancing across his skin.  “Stop being such a t-tease and get back here.”

The words came out poutier than he’d anticipated them to, and he would have flushed in embarrassment had the other boy not immediately resumed the exploration of his throat and chest, sucking purple bruises into his already sensitive skin.  A knee came down to spread his legs apart, Albus settling between them and slipping precariously low to graze his teeth over the taut muscles just above the fabric of his trousers.

“Al,” he whimpered his plea, hand pawing at the other’s head in vain as warm breath fanned over his clothed erection, causing his eyes to slip shut unwarrantedly.  “Hng, what about Pomfrey?”

“That old bird sleeps like the dead, it’ll be alright.  Be as noisy as you’d like.”

“That’s not what I-“ Scorpius gasped loudly as Albus removed the obstruction and grabbed his cock in a firm grip, swirling his tongue around the head in a teasing and playful manner.  “Bugger.”

“Precisely what I had in mind,” Albus chuckled.

Pleasure rippled up his spine as he found himself at the mercy of a wet, hot mouth; keening whines and breathy pants tumbling from his lips as Albus worked him into a shivering mess puddled against the sheets.  It was sinful, how good the boy was, and he had to wonder whether or not it was from loads of practice, or simply the fact that anything the other did to him was bound to be irresistible right then.

Each bob of the head brought him closer and closer to the edges of white-out bliss.  Despite the embarrassing thought that he probably wasn’t lasting as long as he ought to, he could at least attempt to contain his orgasm so he wouldn’t seem like a complete virgin, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

The peak of his pleasure wasn’t long from this world when the sensations suddenly vanished, Albus releasing his hold with an embarrassingly loud pop.  It took a moment for him to realize what had transpired, but before he could question it, lips were covering his once more in a soft kiss, the feeling of something hard and silky pressing itself against his still aching cock.

“What… hng… what are you doing,” he panted, eyes rolling themselves to the back of his head as a hand worked both of them teasingly slow at the same time.

Albus made his own breathy little whimper, the sound alone enough to cause his groin to throb with excitement.  “I decided I wanted to finish with you.”

“I’m not sure I can… hold on much longer,” Scorpius admitted, a bit reluctantly, as another wave of bliss swept him up and threatened to pull him completely under.

“That’s okay, neither can I.”

Curling his fingers up into thick black locks, Scorpius lost himself once more to the feeling of deft hands sliding over his erection.  Tongue and teeth grazed themselves over his throat, sending a shiver down his spine as Albus quickened his pace.

The solid weight pressing against him comfortably, the sound of haggard breathing puffing out right next to his ear.  It was all too much, the pressure building inside of him until he could no longer hold it back.  With a stuttering gasp, he came hard, limbs instantly turning to mush.  Before he even had a second to feel embarrassed about the shortness of the duration, Albus moaned his name, collapsing on top of him as sticky wetness pooled on his shirt. 

The two lay there for a moment silently, breathing hard and fast as the remainder of their conjoined ecstasy slowly ebbed.

Albus was the first to react, nuzzling into his neck before rolling off of him and procuring his wand from the pocket of his pajama trousers.  Casting a quick scorgify on both their persons, he snuggled up to Scorpius’ right side, dropping a chaste kiss on his cheek.  “Well, that’s definitely not something I was expecting when I came up to check on you,” he quipped.

Scorpius hummed in amusement, far too tired to feel even a bit of the anxiety he normally would have after doing something so out of character.  “That’s not something I expected to ever happen at all.”

“You’re not regretting it, are you,” Albus asked quietly.

“Merlin, no,” he breathed, rolling onto his side and lifting the other boy’s chin so he could look him straight in the eye.  Smiling softly, he brushed their mouths together once more, enjoying the sensation that blossomed in his chest at the contact.  “I wouldn’t have done anything if I wasn’t sure about this.”

“And what exactly is this?”

Skipping his gaze back and forth over sleepy green eyes, Scorpius swallowed hard and threw caution to the wind for the second time that night.  “I think I love you.  I mean, more than as a... that I might be in love with you?"

Albus shot up so fast it nearly knocked him out of bed, turning to stare down at him incredulously.  “Wait… you… what?  I mean… you do?  Really?”

“Well, I’m becoming less certain by the second,” he replied with a tight smile.  “But, yes?”

A goofy looking grin split the boy’s face, gaze going soft as he reached out to stroke his rough-skinned fingers up the length of Scorpius’ jawbone.  “Well, that changes things.  And here I thought you only wanted me for my body.”

Chuckling softly, he shook his head.  “As much as I enjoy your body, I’m fairly certain it was the rest of you that won my heart.”  A blush rose high on his cheeks, and he suddenly wished he’d picked his word choice a little better.  “That was disgustingly cheesy, saying it aloud like that.  Sounded better in my head.”

Snuggling back down, Albus kissed him on the nose.  “I feel the same.  Except that it _was_ your body that won me over foremost.  That arse of yours is phenomenal, I’ll have you know.”

“Oh, good.  That will make it much easier the next time I want to study, and you only want to mess around.  I’ll just bribe you with my stunning good looks.  You’re bound to pass your N.E.W.T.s with flying colors, at any rate.”

Laughter filled his chest with warmth, the other pulling him into strong arms, his head coming to lay directly over the steady beat of Albus’ heart.  The bed was far too small for the both of them, but they made it work, melting into one another like the last two pieces of a puzzle fitting together, limbs so entangled it was hard to discern which belonged to whom.

Sleep encroached in on him, silvery eyes fluttering shut as a contented sigh escaped his lips.  Nothing in life had ever felt so right to him as this moment, wrapped in such a loving and tender embrace.  As his muscles relaxed, pulse slowing with each long exhale, he felt the words rumble through his bones as the other spoke up one more time.

“Hey, Scorp?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I know.  Me too.”

"Just wanted to say it out loud."

Scorpius fell asleep with a soft smile tugging the edges of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me!  
> Or do, but favorably. 
> 
> I think this is the first time I posted a one-shot over a few thousand word count as it's own single chapter entity.  
> Have to say, I am quite impressed with myself for waiting until it was fully complete.  
> Baby steps!
> 
> This is the kind of shit I do over updating my other fics. >.>  
> You can yell at me for it, I understand.
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr - Cherrypie62666  
> Hit up my writing Tumblr - Cherrywrites626


End file.
